<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shift in the air by likeamiracle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863559">shift in the air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeamiracle/pseuds/likeamiracle'>likeamiracle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>the other exo members show up too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeamiracle/pseuds/likeamiracle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew it would take a "friendship test" to have Kyungsoo realize things?</p><p>Oh Lovely Day Fest Prompt: LD188<br/>Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are required to take part in a "friendship exercise". They have to do things like stare into each other's eyes while complimenting each other, hugging each other for a certain number of minutes, etc. They have both been hiding the fact that they are attracted to each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Oh Lovely Day Fest Round 2 (2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shift in the air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh Lovely Day Fest Prompt: LD188<br/>Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are required to take part in a "friendship exercise". They have to do things like stare into each other's eyes while complimenting each other, hugging each other for a certain number of minutes, etc. They have both been hiding the fact that they are attracted to each other.</p><p>(so first of all, I know the friendship test vids are usually filmed when groups go to america but indulge me a little and let’s pretend the team behind it filmed it specially in korea for exo. Also, let’s pretend that they added new parts to the vid.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what we’re supposed to be filming today?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol looks up and pauses from slurping up the second bowl of ramen he ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Didn’t Junmyeon hyung message it in the group chat?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it got buried after Baekhyun spammed the chat with photos of him appearing on Return of Superman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like it’s a crime that Jongdae hasn’t invited us yet to appear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo merely smiles and checks his phone to see a message from their manager.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if we don’t leave now, we’ll be late, which is a crime in Junmyeon hyung’s book.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Chanyeol finishes up and hands over his card to Kyungsoo. “Can you go pay? I’ll go to the restroom real quick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I can pay this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s fine. Think of it as my thank you for cooking dinner last week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you said last night when you paid for the wine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, part 2?” Chanyeol flashes him a wide smile and dashes to the restroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They manage to make it to the studio with five minutes to spare and one of the staff leads them to the waiting room. The room is filled with stylists, managers, and the members in various areas. A staff with a clipboard approaches them immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo, please go to the hair and makeup section. Chanyeol, I think Sehun’s about to be done so you can take your turn right after.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two nod and Chanyeol immediately heads to the sofa. Kyungsoo guesses he’ll take a nap since he stayed up last night working on a song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Kyungsoo hyung.” Jongin greets as he takes the seat beside. The stylist immediately starts working on Kyungsoo’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jongin. What are we shooting today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a friendship tests video for this American magazine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Do we have to speak English then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I mean, it would be nice I guess but the producer just told us earlier to do whatever makes us feel comfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we doing it all as a group?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, one part is with the whole group. We do trust falls. I’m pretty sure Junmyeon hyung will have to be the one falling with us catching him.” Jongin leans in to whisper. “Baekhyun hyung and Jongdae hyung want to prank him though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The other part is as pairs though. We get interviewed about the other person. We filmed a video like this for SuperM promotions a while back. It was fun. A little awkward but fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are we paired up with then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think one of the managers sent the list in the group chat. I didn’t see it yet, but Sehun told me we were paired.” Jongin opens his phone to try finding the list for Kyungsoo but gets distracted by his sister’s messages of videos of his nephew which he promptly shows off to his hyung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is a little later when Jongin leaves to film his part that Kyungsoo actually remembers to check on the list.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GLAMOUR FRIENDSHIP TEST PAIRING</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BAEKHYUN-JONGDAE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JUNMYEON-MINSEOK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JONGIN-SEHUN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CHANYEOL-KYUNGSOO”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo wonders who did the pairings but he is a little relieved it’s Chanyeol. Everything is easy with Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was one of the first to have his solo interview filmed and he immediately crashes beside Kyungsoo on the sofa when he returns to the waiting room. A quick glance shows that the stylists clearly didn’t approve of Chanyeol’s earlier outfit (a sweater and basketball shorts) and had him change to jeans and a much more presentable sweater. The powder blue of the sweater matches Chanyeol’s recently dyed hair and Kyungsoo is reminded of fans yelling about Chanyeol’s boyfriend looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you watching Balance Unlimited without me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just rewatching an episode.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm okay. The director told me you’re up next after Baekhyun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what did you say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the interview?” Chanyeol immediately grins. “I told them about how I caught you crying watching Tennis Prince once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo immediately hits Chanyeol’s arm and the other fakes being in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m kidding! Guess you’ll have to watch the video to find out.” Chanyeol teases and the only response he gets is a withering look and a cold shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few seconds of quiet pass before Chanyeol moves over and leans his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you raise the volume a little? I want to watch Daisuke too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo is ushered soon to the studio and the studio staff are in good spirits as they set up the cameras once more for Kyungsoo’s turn. The stylist fixes his hair one last time and the director greets him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, for this part, we’ll just have you talk about how you met Chanyeol, first impressions, how your relationship is with him, and stuff like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo nods and starts thinking about what he’ll say. Chanyeol probably already talked about how they met on the day they took their trainee profile photos and his astigmatism. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I met Chanyeol when we were trainees. I don’t really remember a lot about how we became friends, but I remember why. I wasn’t really sure how to make friends with the other trainees but this tall sunshine-like trainee came up to me and said we’ll be good friends. I didn’t disagree with him. We would take the train together from training to home and we spent a lot of time just sharing music. I would sing, and he’d play the guitar and we promised ourselves that when we debut, we’d perform all these songs together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo pauses as he thinks fondly of how 2011 Chanyeol would enthusiastically go on about his plans to improve his piano skills so he could play for Kyungsoo too and how he’ll write songs that he’ll have Kyungsoo sing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today, I still sing and he still plays the guitar or the piano for me for our performances. His talent fee has gotten more expensive though so I hope he offers me a discount soon.” The staff members laugh at that and Kyungsoo laughs as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now… Chanyeol is someone I can’t imagine my life without. He’s a person I look up to. He always does his best with everything. We’ve done a lot of things together and I hope we get to do more things together for the rest of our lives.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ask Kyungsoo to answer a couple more questions before the director gives him a thumbs up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Kyungsoo. We’ll just call Chanyeol in and we can shoot the pairs part.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good. What do we have to do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll just tell you in the shoot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol bounds in soon enough and immediately asks about what Kyungsoo said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’ll find out in the actual video.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rude.” Chanyeol huffs out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Can we have both members stand in the middle so we can fix the cameras?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two head to where the director points them to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you both don’t have to stand that close to each other. We can fix the shot to be wider.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo turns his head and realizes Chanyeol is only a few centimeters away as always, positioned a little behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah sure.” Chanyeol takes a step to the side and smiles sheepishly. “Guess I got used to how we stand during concert ments.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The staff take a couple more minutes to adjust the cameras and sound equipment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! I think we’re good.” A production assistant comes up with the clapboard and the director gives a thumbs up. Kyungsoo can see from the corner of his eye that Chanyeol is grinning excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, our first exercise will be hugging for one minute.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One minute?!” Chanyeol blurts out and his eyes widen. “The longest I’ve hugged Kyungsoo was ten seconds before he punched me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you hugged me for a long time when I enlisted. You cried and said you didn’t want to let go.” Kyungsoo retorts back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was seeing my best friend go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their manager coughs from the side and the two cut their argument short. They turn to one another and Chanyeol immediately starts giggling before opening his arms. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes a little at the dramatics before stepping closer and hugging the other. Chanyeol’s arms wrap around him and a few seconds of silence settle around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is nice.” Chanyeol says. Kyungsoo just hums and pats Chanyeol’s back. The height difference between the two causes half of Kyungsoo’s face to be hidden from the camera and he’s grateful for it because hopefully it’ll hide how red his ears are right now. He’s obviously had to act out more intimate scenes than this for movies and dramas but that was work and he was a character. Technically, this is still work but Kyungsoo is just Kyungsoo now and the new feeling of hugging Chanyeol in front of a dozen staff members and a few cameras is strange but is it normal to feel this good?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another few seconds of silence pass before Chanyeol starts humming the chorus of “Hug Me.” Kyungsoo closes his eyes and he’s reminded of 2016 Chanyeol singing that song everywhere, asking Kyungsoo to give him pointers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol cranes his neck to rest his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is your neck comfortable like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I think I can sleep like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both laugh and Kyungsoo reaches his hand up to stroke through Chanyeol’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your hair’s gotten long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. Should I cut it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. It’s nearly summer and you always complain about how hot it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s one minute!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, that was faster than I thought.” Chanyeol exclaims and lets go to stretch before Kyungsoo realizes so he gets dragged along when Chanyeol takes a step back. The staff bursts into laughter and Chanyeol laughs as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think Kyungsoo wants to let go yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo glares as he lets go and takes a couple steps away. “You move too fast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you both share how it was like hugging each other for a minute?” The director asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First of all, it’s such an honor to be hugged by Korea’s best actor-singer, Do Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol starts off in that pretend serious manner he does during variety shows. He turns to Kyungsoo and their eyes immediately meet. “It was… comfortable? I thought it would be awkward but it wasn’t. It was like hugging a life-sized pillow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was warm.” Kyungsoo clears his throat and nods after to signal that’s all he has to say. A production assistant approaches them then and gives them a notepad and pen each.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the next part, we’d like you both to write a message to the other.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do the messages have to be about anything specifically?” Kyungsoo asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just anything. Maybe things you’ve always wanted to say to another.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol immediately starts writing, while Kyungsoo pauses and stares at the ceiling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Things you’ve always wanted to say to another</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s known Chanyeol for more than ten years and there’s so many things that have been said already. Thank you? Stay healthy? Those are things he says everyday and it makes it sound like Chanyeol is one of his fans. An apology wouldn’t fit with the fun vibe that the video producers are aiming for. Too many compliments might puff up Chanyeol’s confidence. And honestly, all these things have been exchanged numerous times already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you done?” Chanyeol interrupts his line of thinking and Kyungsoo glances to see his notepad full of words already. Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo’s to see a blank page and laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me a minute.” Kyungsoo scribbles a few random words quickly. He’s done improv before for his acting projects. This shouldn’t be too hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, how about we have Chanyeol go first?” The director instructs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we have to face each other?” Chanyeol asks. The director and the producer both nod. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol turn to one another. They stare at each other for a few seconds and Chanyeol fidgets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, is this how you look at all your co-stars?” Chanyeol turns to the cameras. “My heart’s fluttering. Wow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol faces Kyungsoo again then looks down to his notes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo-yah.” Chanyeol looks up from his notes to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes but immediately looks back down again to his notes. Kyungsoo notices with faint amusement that Chanyeol’s ears have turned red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. I can’t do this while looking straight at you.” Chanyeol clears his throat. “Kyungsoo-yah. I’ve called you that many times over the years. Do Kyungsoo. No matter how long we’ve been in EXO, I still trip and misspeak instead of calling you D.O.. I know a lot of times we’ve kept this joke going that you don’t listen to me. So, I wanted to first thank you for listening to me. I think over the years, I’ve mistaken your silence for passiveness. We were both young but now I understand that your silence is a space for thoughtfulness. Thank you for always being there for me and for understanding me. Listening aside, we match well, don’t we?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol looks up then and searches for an answer in Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo quickly nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m the type of person who wants to do many things and go many places. I’ve been thinking a lot about the future lately and I realized that some things are phases in life and some wants don’t last long. I realize though, at the end of the day, I just want to make music. With you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol grins at Kyungsoo then. “And with the other EXO members too, of course. But ever since the day I first heard you sing to now, your voice has always been my favorite. I’m really happy that we’ve walked through this road together all these years and I hope we walk together and make more memories in the years to come. I love you. I’ve said it a lot on stage and off stage but I really mean it. I’m really thankful for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol quickly looks over to the director and the director nods, satisfied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo’s eyes meet Chanyeol’s then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol. I was gonna take the easy way out and say that you already know everything between us so what more is there to be said? A lot of things between us go unsaid.” Kyungsoo pauses to mull over his next few words. “I’m… very thankful for you. I’ve known you and I’ve been close to you for the longest time. My hope for you always is that you stay healthy and that you continue doing what you love. You’re very talented and beautiful and I admire that you know that and that you always want to learn new things and improve. Thank you for being by my side, always.“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo has the urge to say more but he can’t identify what words to say. The director takes his silence as a signal that he’s done and he claps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Well done, for both of you. So, for the last part, we’ll just ask some questions about the other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sighs a little in relief. Questions about the other should be easy. He’s still mulling over his exchange with Chanyeol earlier so questions about the other’s favorite color or favorite food should be easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, first question: where do you want to travel next?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Japan!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Japan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol giggles and explains, “Kyungsoo and I actually have plans to go again together soon. I think Exo-ls already know we both like visiting Japan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice. Second question: What was the last thing the other person dreamed about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo doesn’t usually have dreams. He just sleeps peacefully for hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol had a dream about Toben last night. He was telling me about it over breakfast earlier today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast? Do you both still live in the dorms?” The director asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo lives in the dorms. I have my own apartment but Kyungsoo stays with me a lot.” Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo as if to prompt him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes. It’s more quiet in Chanyeol’s apartment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The director seems amused as he looks down to the rest of the questions. “Alright, the last question then: what is one thing about the other that most people don’t know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo pause at this point. It’s hard to name something specifically when they have spent years sharing parts of themselves to the public. Especially Chanyeol, who’s always been so open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo starts off. “I’m not sure what exactly most people don’t know. He can be serious and very thoughtful. He’s labeled as a happy virus, which he is. Definitely. In his own time, Chanyeol spends a lot of time, making songs or working on whatever things he’s interested in. He’s very… dedicated to the things he loves. He’s thoughtful of others and a lot of the things he’s said over the years have helped me. He’s.. yeah, he’s so thoughtful that he doesn’t even think much when it comes to helping others. The world is a better and brighter place with Chanyeol.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol then instead of the camera and the space beside the camera. Chanyeol looks quite struck with a look in his eyes that Kyungsoo’s seen a few times but was too nervous to name. A quick glance to the cameras shocks Chanyeol back and he turns to the director as if to ask for his turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, Chanyeol’s turn now please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over the years, I would scroll through a lot of comments about myself and my members. I know a lot of people think Kyungsoo is cold or he’s mean. He isn’t. He’s one of our more affectionate members. I understand because it took me time to see all that he does. For the members, for me, for everyone he values. He’s the type of person who cooks for the members when we ask. He’s the type of friend who goes out to buy a screen protector for you late at night. He’s the type of person who respects all the staff and thinks of them. He’s someone who’ll come along with you for a whole number of things and quickly give your comfort with a reach of his hand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s expression is lit up, the way he looks when he is talking about his latest composition. It’s a little blinding for Kyungsoo, even though Chanyeol isn’t looking straight at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m the type to… burn with passion; Kyungsoo is a steady warmth. It’s partly why I fell- I mean, I feel that that’s the reason why Kyungsoo receives love wherever he goes and whatever he does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Kyungsoo whispers, a little flustered at the words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wrap up filming then and Kyungsoo falls into a haze, replaying Chanyeol’s looks and his words. It feels like opening the door to something that has always been there, a gift he hasn’t fully unwrapped yet, a box half-opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator ride down to the parking lot is filled with chatter. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are excitedly conversing over a Marvel movie trailer that got released. Jongin was in the other corner of the elevator, showing Minseok hyung a video on his phone. Probably of his niece. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other members had left earlier, having various schedules but promising they’ll all get dinner together later this week. (Junmyeon’s treat of course.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and Chanyeol really did well in the pairs shooting.” Their manager comments to Kyungsoo. “The staff was cooing at the height difference when you guys were hugging. Plus the production manager told me you both probably had the most affectionate shoot she’s seen so far.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m glad the staff liked it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” The manager then side-eyes Kyungsoo and smiles mischievously. “I suspect the </span>
  <em>
    <span>affection</span>
  </em>
  <span> comes from somewhere real.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo strangely feels caught. He just gives a blank look back and the manager laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Kyungsoo.” The elevator reaches the parking level then and everyone piles out. Kyungsoo gets to Chanyeol’s car first, waiting for the other to finish his hushed conversation with Baekhyun a few meters away. Maybe he should be suspicious but experience tells him they’re probably discussing some random thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BAEKHYUN! LET’S GO!” Their manager yells from the van. Jongin and Minseok roll down the window to wave goodbye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming! Bye, Yeol, Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun dashes off to the van.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol walks over and opens the car. They both get in. There’s a few beats of silence which is natural for them. Kyungsoo notices Chanyeol purses his lips and he drums at the steering wheel with one hand while picking a radio station with the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I was thinking. We could stop by a grocery somewhere and maybe I could cook dinner tonight. I have this recipe I’ve been wanting to try out. Maybe you could give me some tips?” Chanyeol pauses to start looking up directions and Kyungsoo finds himself endeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought we were going to that curry place tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, well… I just remembered I want to try out this recipe. I think you’d like it a lot! Plus, it’s been a while since I cooked so I can’t have my skills getting rusty. My mom would probably be ashamed of me, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the middle of Chanyeol’s rambling, Kyungsoo finds exactly what he wanted to say earlier in the shoot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo? Soo, are you even listening?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Chanyeol’s mouth hangs open in an admittedly unattractive manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I wanted to say it earlier, but I couldn’t. So, I love you.” Kyungsoo states plainly and the words hang in the air as Chanyeol looks like he’s struggling to understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-are you okay?” Kyungsoo reaches over to tap Chanyeol’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo, I can’t believe you! I was gonna confess over dinner tonight and you out-confessed me! In my car!” Chanyeol leans his head on the steering wheel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to say it! I didn’t think you had plans about- wait, so you like me back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love. I love you back.” A wave of warmth goes through Kyungsoo over those words. “I even bribed the managers to pair us for the video so it could be a warm-up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both laugh as Chanyeol finally makes eye contact with Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo reaches over to hold Chanyeol’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can still cook dinner and confess to me. I’ll just say I love you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every time you say you love me, I feel like my heart is gonna give out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Park Chanyeol.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aah, okay! Message received. I still have to drive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo settles into his seat, a soft grin on his face. In his dramas and movies, these confessions usually happened in the most dramatic ways: under the rain, in a field of cherry blossoms, after a heated exchange. In all accounts, that was the most lowkey confession ever. Kyungsoo’s heart feels so content though as he watches Chanyeol drive. Understated as it may have been, it suited them. Especially when they’ve been saying it for years, through shared meals, looks, and touches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a thrill though now, with his mouth shaping those words and watching Chanyeol know. And Kyungsoo’s excited to say it in a whole different context from here on out. Every day and night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I love you, Park Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AUTHOR’S NOTE:</p><p>AAAAHHHH HELLO!! Thank you for reading all this. I struggled to write it for a number of reasons. First, I kept imagining the dialogue in Korean for some reason and I didn’t know how to translate it in English to give the same feel and emotion. I have to admit I watched a lot of Chansoo vids to study all their habits with one another and I wished to just translate it in this fic as well as I could. Second, I think this is also my first canon-compliant-ish fic so that was a new challenge for me. One of my favorite things about Chansoo over the years has been their subtlety. All the affection spelled out in these moments that aren’t the most noticeable, but have their own beauty. I could probably rant on about it but this note has gotten long. </p><p>I hope in these times, you all stay safe and well. Please leave comments and support the rest of this fest!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>